Ask: Vaike and Miriel
by xxxLittleEnviousBlackRosexxx
Summary: Submit questions and they'll answer. Simple as that. Laurent will be helping.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! It's been a while. Due to a bad case of writer's block, I am going to resort to something simple. Like this. And it seems really fun. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_If you would like to add a question, please put it in a comment. I can't promise to write responses to every single question, but I'll try. I promise it will all be in character though._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, but I sure as hell wish I did.

**Ask: Vaike and Miriel**

Dear Vaike and Miriel,

As the author of this story, I would like to inform you of what's going to happen. People will, if they wish, write questions to you and you have to answer them. This will entail your marriage, every day living, habits, and even…intimacy. Laurent will be included.

Sincerely,

xxxLittleEnviousBlackRosexxx

P.S. You guys have no choice. Also, you both are adorable.

…I'll kick this thing off with a question of my own.

-Who would you say "wears the pants" in your relationship?

Dear xxxLittleEnviousBlackRosexxx,

Miriel:

Are you referring to dominance in our relationship as spouses? Or are you asking about our attire?

…Both of our wardrobes include trousers, if you mean the latter. As for the former, it requires more research. What defines the dominance you speak of? I feel this goes beyond mere assumptions based on traditional gender roles in our society. This could be quite fascinating…

Vaike:

Eh, in some ways Miriel is, I guess. I mean, she's smarter than me and is better about running the house. But I do top when we have sex.

Laurent:

Mother is right. Research should be done to truly determine the answer. But from my own understanding and observations, both are equal.

…That's disgusting, father. Please don't talk about that in front of me.

_Sorry about the chapter being messed up at first._


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, I'd like to thank catspats31 for bringing my error to my attention. To fix that, I will write replies on in a letter-like form from now on. That way this story will stay true to its intended nature while avoiding a script format._

_If you see any errors, dear readers and reviewers, please let me know! I want feedback on what I can improve on and fix. Keep sending in those questions!_

_Another note, this was inspired by a fanfic for Ouran High School Host Club called "Ask Kyoya," that I read once in middle school. It's written in a letter format too._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. I guess not all wishes can come true.

**Ask: Vaike and Miriel (and Laurent) Chapter 2**

Dear Vaike and Miriel,

What do you two argue about the most, and how does it get resolved?

From I Have Gone Away

Dear I Have Gone Away,

Mostly about Laurent. Miriel tends to fuss over him too much and I personally think she doesn't give him enough space sometimes. I have to say things like, "Babe, I don't think we need ten different medicines. He's just got a cold." That's when she'll argue with me. She also doesn't like leaving him by himself even though he's technically an adult now. I try to tell her that he will be fine and she gets mad, and lectures me about all the possible disasters that could happen if she's not there to help him.

I don't worry too much about the squirt, 'cuz he's inherited her big brain and my awesomeness! Of course Vaike Jr. is going to handle life just fine! We'll always be here for him if he needs it.

She also gets mad when I forget things. One day she'll realize the Vaike is too cool to forget. I just don't always remember. Anyway, whatever the problem is, we just talk it out. It's the best way.

Class is dismissed! Sincerely, Teach

Dear I Have Gone Away,

I disagree with my husband the most over the safety of our son. I believe it's our duty as parents to be best prepared if he gets hurt or is in trouble of any manner. He is much too carefree about Laurent. …And it was indeed necessary to procure ten different medicines. His symptoms at the time were signs of countless severe infections. I just want the best for our son. I would be a failure as his mother if I didn't protect him. This may be what is referred to as "maternal instinct." I suppose it must be. What mother doesn't worry about their beloved child?

As for how we resolve our disagreements, we frequently make compromises. I am usually satisfied with the result in the end.

Regards, Miriel

Dear Vaike and Miriel,

How many times were you the best man at your comrades' weddings?

How many times were you a bridesmaid at your comrades' weddings?

From agarfinkel

Dear agarfinkel,

I was chosen to be a bridesmaid at Sully's, Lissa's, and Maribelle's weddings, I believe. Sully and I struck up a close friendship during the war. She is a fine woman and comrade. It was quite an honor to be included in the princess's wedding. It was a grand event. I suppose Maribelle chose me because we are both members of the Shepherds and have fought for many years alongside each other.

Regards, Miriel

Dear agarfinkel,

I was Lon'qu's best man. Teach was the obvious choice for my best student!

From, Vaike

_What do you think of the format? Yay or nay? Please leave more questions in the comments!_

_Happy New Year, everyone! May this year be even better than the last. _


End file.
